


Death Makes Everything Seem Alive In Another Way

by SiniseSnakeEyes



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiniseSnakeEyes/pseuds/SiniseSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Vile and death surrounding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Makes Everything Seem Alive In Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone recognizes this, that might be because I posted it on a RP blog of mine before but since I deleted that blog I thought I could just as well post it here.  
> That being said, this was written just to play around with the character and get a feel for him.

He stood on a small hill, looking over the sea of dead bodies and drinking in their deaths. Death made everything seem _alive_ in another way. It gave everything another perspective, one that only he seemed to be able to see and one that he wanted to see more of.

Slowly he moved forwards, shadows curling and snapping around him, growing more and more excited the closed he came to the point where most of the bodies laid. Opening his closed hands, he tilted his head a little to the side while he absorbed all that energy and let out a small sigh. He didn't want it to end, he wanted more.

Feeling a new, a living presence, further away he had been about to send his shadows at them when he recognised them. A teleporter, one who worked for Mevolent.

Making another sound that sounded like a sigh - but this time more of the annoyed sort - before shadow walking towards them. Appearing behind the teleporter - he recognised him but hadn't bothered to remember his name - he had to admit that the other had good instincts as he teleported away in the same moment that Lord Vile emerged from the shadows.

Of course he returned just as quickly, appearing not as nervous as he truly was as he looked at the most powerful necromancer. "Lord Mevolent asks you to return, Lord Vile. He says that he wants to plan the next move against our enemies." He was obviously waiting for some sort of response seeing that he hadn't teleported away as soon as he had delivered the message. Instead of giving a verbal reply though, Lord Vile simply inclined his head slightly before shadow walking away, leaving the teleporter standing in the field alone. The latter let out a relieved sigh and wiped the sweat off his brow, happy to be still alive. It wouldn't have been the first time that Lord Vile had killed someone on their own side after all...


End file.
